


Joyeux Noël mon amour

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Christmas fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joyeux Noël mon amour

"Kurt."

Kurt nuzzles deeper into the pillow, pretending he doesn’t hear Blaine’s whisper.

"Kuuurt."

Kurt grumbles, turning his head the other way. “Mmmnoo.”

Blaine giggles and climbs back on the bed, covering Kurt’s body with his own. “Wakey, wakey,” he whispers in Kurt’s ear, pressing a kiss to the side of his neck. “It’s Christmas morning,” he continues and as he predicted, Kurt opens one eye to look at him.

"Hmmmmstmas ?"

Blaine turns to press a kiss to the other side of Kurt’s neck. “Hmm,” he hums, earning himself a full-body shiver. “And I know how you feel about Christmas morning pancakes and Cinnamon coffee and merry blowjobs,” he lists, laughing louder when Kurt rolls on his back so that they can be face to face.

"Not necessarily in that order," Kurt replies, his voice heavy with sleep and arousal but his eyes opened to look at Blaine, darker than usual this time of day.

"Not necessarily in that order," Blaine echoes, already sliding down Kurt’s torso to settle between his legs.

The coffee is already brewing, the cinnamon sticks infusing in the pot, and the pancake dough is waiting in the fridge.

"Look at that," Blaine coos, pulling down Kurt’s pajama pants and rubbing Kurt’s erection, "my very own candy cane."

Kurt giggles sleepily, letting out an aborted curse when Blaine doesn’t waste any more time to suck on the head of his hardening cock.

"Oooh merry Christmas to me," he mumbles, burying his fingers in Blaine’s hair.

Blaine’s enthusiasm as he sucks and licks and bobs his head around his cock confirms the sentiment on his husband’s part.

"Merry Christmas to you too," Kurt repeats after he has come down Blaine’s throat. His husband looks at him with satisfied smile and loving eyes.

"Joyeux noël," Blaine replies before jumping out of bed, his own erection tenting his pants but holding his hand up to help Kurt to his feet. "Let’s make those pancakes."


End file.
